Speak Now
by Dakota Spencer
Summary: (AU) One-Shot ¿Que pasaría si el hombre de tu vida está a punto de casarse con la chica equivocada? Shun x June


**_NOTA DE AUTOR: Este es one shot de June y Shun. June lo narra en primera perosona. Este fic esta basado en Speak now una canción de Taylor Swift así que todos los derechos son de ella y los personajes de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado doce años desde la batalla contra Hades. Cada uno decidió rehacer sus vidas, lamentablemente, elegimos caminos separados<p>

Yo no soy el tipo de chica que debe irrumpir bruscamente una ocasión de velo blanco, pero tú no eres el tipo de chico que debe casarse con la chica equivocada.

Hoy es él día de tu boda, mi querido Shun. El tiempo ha pasado y te has convertido en todo un hombre; pero sigues conservado la dulce mirada que tenías desde que te conocí en la isla de Andrómeda.

Tuve que entrar a escondidas, porque parece que tu querida futura esposa, no quiso invitarme a pesar que sabe que yo siempre he sido tu amiga incondicional.

Aún no entiendo cómo pasó todo: ¿Én qué momento lo nuestro se terminó?... O es que tal vez nunca empezó.Me duele el solo intentar pensar en la respuesta.

De pronto los veo: Ahí están, tus compañeros de armas, tus amigos, tus hermanos. Seiya parece estar relajado, incluso se anima a hacer unas cuantas bromas; Shiryu algo serio, pero feliz porque sabe que tú lo estás ; Hyoga está mas nervioso, su mejor amigo esta a punto de casarse ; e Ikki, él ya no puede más, mueve sus manos sin parar y camina de un lado a otro y no es para menos, pues su pequeño hermano, va a dar un paso muy importante en su vida.

Al otro lado del salón está la familia de Kahterine , tu prometida, presumiendo sus hermosos vestidos color pastel

A lo lejos logro escuchar que ella le está gritando a una de sus damas de honor. Pensé que este día de ensueño sería totalmente diferente.

La única razón por la cual yo estoy aquí es por que quisiera decirte:No digas sí, escapa conmigo ahora,te veré cuando estés fuera de la iglesia en la puerta trasera, no esperes más, no digas tus votos; necesitas escucharme. Pero no puedo, no puedo ser tan egoísta como para estropear un día tan especial para ti.

Estoy escondida, detrás de las cortinas;de pronto escucho algunos murmullos, los presentes se ponen de pie y las puertas se abren: Kahterine está a punto de ingresar a la iglesia. El pianista comienza a tocar una canción ,que para mí, suena una marcha fúnebre. Ella comienza a caminar por el pasillo como si fuera una reina de belleza. Realmente se ve hermosa, su cabello oscuro contrasta con sus ojos claros y con la pureza de su vestido. Pero yo sé que realmente tú desearía que ella fuera yo, ¿No es cierto?

Sigilosamente ingreso al lugar y me siento en una de las bancas del fondo. La ceremonia inicia. Los observo, veo sus miradas, sus gestos; parecen enamorados, y yo no puedo ser la causante de arruinar toda esa felicidad.

El tiempo transcurre lentamente,mis esperanzas se están apagando, cada minuto que pasa, va matándome lentamente.

Entonces oigo al cura decir "que hable ahora o calle para siempre" se hace el silencio, esta mi última oportunidad,tengo que hacerlo, y aún con dudas me pongo de pie con las manos temblorosas, mi corazón palpita más fuerte que nunca, tanto que siento que se va a salir de mi pecho; y todos los ojos se posan en mí.

Todos en la sala me miran horrorizados, pero yo solo te estoy mirando a ti

-No soy el tipo de chica que debe irrumpir bruscamente una ocasión de velo blanco, pero tú no eres el tipo de chico que debe casarse con la chica equivocada -digo con la voz entrecortada -No digas sí, escapa conmigo ahora,te veré cuando estés fuera de la iglesia en la puerta trasera ,no esperes más, no digas tus votos; necesitas escucharme, ¡Necesito hablarte ahora!

Ya no sé que hacer, tú me estás mirando ,tus hermosos ojos turquesa penetran mi corazón.

Sin pensar en lo que hago, me doy la vuelta y huyo, corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten; hasta llegar al lugar en donde te dije que me encontraras.

Mi piel se eriza, estoy sudando frío y aún no se que es lo que sucede allá adentro,no sé si vendrás a buscarme.

**_IKKI POV:_**

¿June? ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? No es posible que intente arruinar el matrimonio de mi otouto. ¡Katherine es la mujer perfecta para él! Ella está furiosa, se nota demasiado. Pero Shun ni siquiera voltea a mirarla. Él tan solo observa la salida de la iglesia, en completo pronto lo veo sonreír. Todos los presentes están aterrorizados. ¡Maldita sea! Shun por favor no lo hagas... no te vayas con June.

Mi hermano se quita el saco y la corbata, las arroja al suelo y sin importarle nada, corre detrás de la chica que en verdad ama.

**_FIN IKKI POV_**

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos oigo unos pasos...¡Eres tú! Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad en mi vida, mi corazón no se quiere calmar, cada vez palpita más fuerte, pero de alegría. Aunque no lo quiera las lagrimas comienzan a brotar y de mis ojos.

Me abrazas fuertemente y me encuentro con tu angelical rostro frente al mío, tal cual lo desee desde hace tanto tiempo

-Vamos a escaparnos juntos. Cariño, no dije mis votos estoy tan contento de que estuvieses cerca cuando dijeron: hable ahora o calle para siempre- me dices

Nos estamos aproximando cada vez más, hasta que nuestros labios se rozan y se consuman en un tan esperado beso.

Tomas mi mano, con la otra acaricias suavemente mi rostro y después de un cálida sonrisa; decidimos huir.

Estoy corriendo a tu lado, sin saber lo que me deparará el destino, pero no me importa, siempre y cuando tu y yo estemos juntos.

**_Nota de Autor: Espero que hayan disfrutado mi historia. Saludos para todos y que la suerte esté de su lado :*_**

**_-Dakota Spencer_**


End file.
